The beginning of the end
by Liurka
Summary: Voldemort begin his revenge, in this history appear ,many characters like Snape, the Weaslys, Dumbleore, etc.
1. Default Chapter

The beginning of the end  
  
I must accept that the ministry have reason, you don't have brain, you only have a big tongue, said Voldemort to the person who was in front of he.  
  
My lord, you have reason, like always, I beg your forgive, but believe me I have a good exuded for my absent.  
  
What make you think that these stupid words will save you, wiht this, Voldemort raise his wand, I don't need any more, Avad...NO! is about Dumbledore! said Rita S in the floor with her hands over her head.  
  
With these he lowered his wand, speak quickly. My Lord the night when you raise up, I feel the mark, and I went, but I arrived just in the moment that Potter disappear , so I returned to ¿Howrast? , and followed him, and.;you are boring me, better tell the good part soon, yes my Lord, Potter was in the infirmary, with Dumbleore, and ¿Fudge? ( the minister), and he told him that you have raise again, but he don't believe him,...and Black get out to the infirmary. Wen she finished, Voldemor was looking at the window, there behind, that mountains was Howrast, Who are the weasly?  
  
Rita began to breathe again, may be she will get out of this alive, and even in a better position of others ¿Deatbeater? ( Mortífagos), she raised her head, and tell him all that she knew.  
  
Well, for this time, I will give you a second chance, stand up and get out of here.  
  
Thank My Lord.  
  
-My Lord, you call me?  
  
-yes Malfoy, I have a mision to you, is time to make my raise evident.  
  
-What do you want to do, Lord?  
  
-I'm going to show what happen to the persons that support Dumbleore. 


	2. News in the family

In the burrow all the family were eating, they have just finish, when Percy make a sound to make attention.  
  
Well, now that we era all together, I think that is the ideal moment to tell you, ehhhh, that I ehhh.  
  
I can't believe it, Percy don't have the corrects words to speak?, said Fred with a funny smile, the rest of the group laughed freely. Percy just look them, stand up an get out of the Kitchen.  
  
Oh come on Percy is was just a joke, finish what you were going to say, said Mr.Weasly still laughing.  
  
Is not about what I'm going to say, is about what I did, (he made the same expression that he used when he said ,he was a head boy), I'm married.  
  
All the mouth dropped, Mr. Weasly just could said, WHAT!.  
  
I'm married, said Percy with the same tone. What were you thinking?, said an angry Mr.Weasly.  
  
About my future, I love Peny, she love my, We have works, and money to take care of a family.  
  
I have not tell you about You-Know -Who?, He is back, we will have difficult times.  
  
And?, I'm not stupid, I know he is back, and for these, we decided marry before all get worst.  
  
Arthur calm down, is no so terrible, said Mrs. Weasly . then she looked to her son, and hugged him and began to cry, oh, Percy I'm to happy for you, I wish you the best, and kissed him in the forehead, Thank mum, and he kissed her in return.  
  
But why don't you tell us before?!, I would like to be there, I'm your mother!  
  
I know, but when I asked to Peny, she wanted to married in that moment, she said something about to do things different, and I wanted to do something spontaneous, so we did it.  
  
It ok, just be careful!, said Mr. Weasly with a wide smile, and hugged his son, one by one the others did the same, and the rest of the day Percy tell them where they think to live, the ¿Twins?, joked about, how someone want to marry Percy.  
  
In the night Percy went to made his suitcase, and prepare to tell Peny 's parent about it. You just want to go, no?, said Ron in the door, don't be silly , said Percy taking some robes. You are bored of us, and you only want a better position, said Ron still in the door, No!, said a shocked Percy, why you believe that?, I only want to stay with Peny, and have a family.  
  
So, we are not your family ?, you really think mum is happy?!. No and Yes, you only are angry because, of what happen the last year, I said you one hundred of time, I didn't notice nothing strange in Mr. Crouch. Because you didn't wanted to see, your ambition blind you!. I'm sorry that you has that impression of me, I hope that same day I can show you your mistake, said Percy sadly, and get out, to said good-bye, to the rest of the family. 


End file.
